1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers, and more particularly, to material dispensing systems.
2. General Background
There are many materials for which it is desirable to have a dispensing system. In general, these commodities can include, among other things, dry cooking ingredients used in a restaurant, other dry ingredients used in any application where similar ingredients are used often, and liquid materials.
Liquids such as paints, cleaners, and solvents are often used in small quantities (usually less than one pint). These liquids are typically volatile or contain volatile solvents and tend to have a short shelf life after the container is opened. The standard method for storing these and other liquids is in a sealed container, the typical container being a metal paint can with a removable lid or threaded cap. When opened to remove small amounts of the liquid contents, these containers allow air to enter and interact with the volatile portions of the contents. Consequently each opening of the container reduces the shelf life of the paint, cleaner, or solvent.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a material dispenser that can dispense small amounts of a material without allowing air to interact with the volatile components of the material.